Parecido Razonable
by GriisleChan
Summary: Una pequeña frase decía "Las mascotas son iguales a sus dueños, o por lo menos muy parecidos" Ninguno de los dos la comprendía, hasta que sus gatos se lo demostraron. AsaKiku y Neko!AsaKiku. One-Shot.


Hola! Yo de nuevo~! XD

Esta vez les traigo un fic con la participación extra de dos personajes, así es, Neko-Japon y Neko-Inglaterra ¡AsaKiku normal y en forma de neko! :'D

Si les soy sincera, yo no soy muy fan de los gatos -malas experiencias con ellos- pero como suelo decir: todo lo que sea AsaKiku me encanta! XD jajaja

Sin mas, aquí se los dejos n_n espero les guste y que no haya quedado feito...

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y Nekotalia son de Himaruya, yo solo tome a los personajes para saciar un rato el ocio y ser feliz 8D

**Aclaratorias:** Posible OOC. No se si considerarlo AU o no, los dejo en su criterio. Romance extraño(?) aun no me acostumbro a hacerlo! -crisis-

Bien, espero lo disfruten :') le dedico este fic a mi Sorella-Gilbo, que como siempre, me anda apoyando y aguantando mis ladillas ¡Te quiero bastarda, pronto tendré listo tu SuFin!

Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Parecido Razonable**

**.**

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios gatunos mientras transitaba, con pasos coordinados, por aquellas calles ¿Qué le ocurría? El usualmente no era así.

Pues pasaba y acontecía que recién había visto a muchos de sus compañeros nekos disfrutar de una deliciosa lata de sardina, o cualquier otro aperitivo que podía hacer feliz a cualquier gato. El problema no era ese, si no que el también deseaba comer una lata de esas ¡Tenia hambre! Pero su casa estaba en crisis y su dueño no tenia para complacerlo, mucho menos quería causarle problemas. Y la opción de ir y pedir no era si quiera una alternativa, iba en contra de su moral de neko y también le daba mucha vergüenza.

**.**

Hora de la comida. Una de sus horas favoritas, aparte de la siesta claro está.

Su dueño se acerco hasta él y le ofreció la usual lata de sardina de siempre. Con un "Buen provecho" se retiro y le dejo solo para que disfrutara de su comida. Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se alarmo al escuchar un extraño sonido provenir de su alrededor. Se coloco en pose defensiva ¡Si era alguien con la intensión de robar su almuerzo iba a pagarlo!

Relajo los músculos al ver a un gato sumamente conocido esconderse entre las platas, sin éxito alguno ya que lo encontró bastante rápido y fácil. Con sigilo, se acerco hasta el llevando la lata consigo.

-¿Neko-Japon?-

-¡A-ah! Neko-Igirisu…- se sobresalto al saber que había sido descubierto ¡Que tonto! ¿Cómo pudo el haber llegado hasta ahí? Cierto… el olor delicioso de la sardina lo cegó y le condujo hasta aquel lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con algo de desconfianza en su voz. El asiático salió de su "escondite"

-Yo…- su explicación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su estomago, que efectivamente, reclamaba comida ¿Cuántos días llevaba así? El hambre no le ayudaba a recordarlo.

El neko ingles lo miro un poco extrañado, eso claramente había sido una señal de hambre ¿Acaso…?

-E-etto… disculpe las molestias, yo me retiro- muy apenado se disculpo, y estaba por irse pero un sonido atrajo su atención.

Era el otro felino que le ofrecía de su comida.

-Come- desvió la mirada, un poquito sonrojado.

-Yo… no podría…- intento negarse, pero su estomago volvió a rugir. Realmente deseaba comer por lo menos un poco.

-E-es demasiado para mí- en modo de excusa le dijo, aun con la mirada desviada y acercando la lata de aluminio un poco más a su invitado.

Se quedaron en silencio por un corto momento, en donde uno pensaba si aceptar o no a lo que le ofrecían y el otro esperaba que accediera, no deseaba que pasase más hambre. Y si estuviera en sus manos, no permitiría que algo así le volviese a suceder, porque….

-_Arigatou Gozaimasu_- exclamo, entre tímido y sumamente agradecido y comenzó a comer, para el alivio del otro que ya no sabía qué hacer… pues estaba preocupado.

Esa tarde, ambos disfrutaron de aquel platillo que les encantaba, juntos…

**.**

**.**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hace este gato aquí?- pasado un tiempo, Arthur regreso hasta donde había dejado a su mascota anteriormente, encontrándose con uno de mas, ambos dormidos uno cerca del otro.

Se acerco hasta el intruso y lo detallo bien: pelaje azabache, de rostro frágil…

-El gato de Kiku…-sonrió al recordarlo y dirigió la mirada hasta su mascota- Así que tú también… por algo se dice que las mascotas se parecen a su dueños- rió levemente y con cuidado se encargo de tomarlos para colocarlos en una pequeña jaulita, iba a llevar a su anfitrión hasta su hogar.

**.**

Se seco las manos con el pañito que tenía cerca y con algo de sorpresa se llego hasta la entrada, luego de que el timbre sonase un par de veces seguidas.

-Buenas noches- le saludo cordialmente al verlo ahí parado, llevando puesto un delantal blanco sobre su usual kimono azulado.

-Arthur-san ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- su voz salió en un tono incrédulo. Se hizo a un lado y le invito a pasar.

-Vengo a traértelo- una vez que se ubicaron en la sala, dejo la jaula en el suelo de madera y de esta salió el neko azabache, acabando con las dudas del peli negro.

-¿Cómo se llego hasta allá?- confundido, al no saber cómo pudo haber pasando en realidad, se agacho un poco para tomarlo en brazos, pero la presencia de otro felino le detuvo al posicionarse en frente de su mascota, para sorpresa de todos.

Y para incrementar mas la duda, el neko de pelaje claro comenzó a maullar en contra del japonés, claramente defendiendo al otro neko ¡No iba a permitir que este pasara por lo mismo de nuevo! Y si no era así, no le molestaría compartir su comida con el todos los días…

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- se dirigió hasta su mascota buscando calmarlo y alejarlo del oji café, pero este al notar que su dueño no le apoyaba se mostró a la defensiva con el también.

Estuvieron un buen rato con ese problema. Con el felino ingles completamente furioso, Arthur buscando detenerlo y los otros dos aun petrificados.

No fue hasta que neko-japon se coloco enfrente del otro y le pidió que por favor dejase todo eso. Lo entendía, entendía que hacia todo eso por el… y a pesar de todo, se sentía realmente alagado y… querido…

Luego de eso, ambos animales se retiraron dejando a las personas solas en la habitación.

-Kiku, yo… -inicio a decir, buscando las palabras adecuadas respecto a lo sucedido- No sé que le paso…-

-El solo quería defenderlo- dijo refiriéndose claramente a su mascota- Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, ese soy yo- bajo la mirada, sintiéndose bastante culpable. Y en efecto, era su culpa el hecho de que su gato haya pasado por lo que paso.

El rubio lo miro en silencio, algo estaba sucediendo y necesitaba saber que era…

-¿Qué pasa?- se acerco a él y levanto su rostro para encarar su mirada entristecida.

No le quedo opción y le contó sobre su pequeño problema económico, dejando al oji verde desconcertado, puesto que no sabía nada.

-No te desanimes, podrás con esto- busco animarlo, sin saber cuáles palabras usar ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malo con esas cosas?- Eres una persona realmente fuerte y admirable- agrego con total sinceridad, sintiéndose un poco nervioso- Y… si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo que yo haré hasta lo imposible por ayudarte- tomo ambas manos ajenas sintiendo como este se tensaba un poco pero no opuso ninguna resistencia.

-Arthur-san…- sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas gracias al contacto. El ingles tampoco se salvo de aquello, pero no le importaba, el siempre iba a estar dispuesto a brindarle la ayuda que necesitara, porque…

-Sabes… ¿El por qué lo hago?- trago saliva, no sabía porque, pero vio la necesidad de hacer esa curiosa pregunta, teniendo la respuesta más que clara.

El japonés, por su parte, levanto la mirada y se encontró de lleno con los ojos esmeraldas que le miraban atento, esperando su reacción. Su corazón tenía una vaga idea de la respuesta a la pregunta planteada pero su mente la negaba, diciéndole no a la ilusión.

-Porque te quiero- continúo luego de ver al japonés negar levemente con la cabeza, tragándose su orgullo, dejando de lado la vergüenza… el solo quería soltar lo que realmente sentía, y no era solo un cariño cualquiera, era amor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus manos temblaron bajo de las de quien le sostenía. Su mente aun procesaba lo recién escuchado. Eso hizo que el británico se pusiera nervioso y maldijera internamente ¡Sabia que había sido demasiado directo! Y ya no había marcha atrás.

Sus miradas se conectaron e inconscientemente… poco a poco iban acortando la distancia que les separaba…

_-¡Meow!_-

Se alejaron uno del otro al instante y notaron al neko asiático correr hasta ellos buscando captar su atención, eso sí, el sonrojo aun no desaparecía de sus rostros. Se miraron entre sí, descifrando a que se refería, estaba algo alterado.

Corrieron detrás de él y llegaron al patio, que fue en donde se detuvo el animalito.

-Oh no…- se acerco hasta el pequeño estanque y rápidamente entro en él para sacar a su mascota ¿Cómo le había sucedido aquello?

Sin distracción regresaron al interior de la casa. Kiku le ofreció una toalla al rubio para que secase al pobre gato que temblaba de frio. Ambos se encontraban muy preocupados, pero mucho más el neko mas pequeño, todo sucedió… solo porque quería ofrecerle una de las flores del arbusto situado muy cerca del estanque y en un descuido… cayo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, el estará bien- acaricio la cabecita del felino, comprendieron a la perfección el cómo se sentía.

Una vez que estuvo complemente seco, lo deposito sobre un par de mantas que había traído el japonés, pues se había quedado dormido. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando el otro neko se recostara junto a él, logrando conmoverlos en cierto punto ¿Acaso era una especie de amor gatuno…? ¿Podían ellos seguir su ejemplo…?

Silencio, el silencio volvió a envolverlos y ninguno de los dos sabia como romperlo gracias a que la escena anterior estaba aun marcada en sus mentes ¿Qué rayos habrían hecho si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos? Eso les aterraba… aunque si lo pensaban mejor, les hubiese gustado saber el resultado.

El tiempo transcurrió, rápido para los felinos y lento para los dos muchachos que habían tenido una plática un tanto incomoda, cosa por la cual se sentían un poco mal… no querían que las cosas terminaran así…

-¿En serio puedo llevármela?-

-Claro, hace frio y no creo conveniente que lo lleve en la jaula-

-_Thanks _te la traeré después- agradeció sosteniendo a su mascota que se encontraba envuelto en una de las mantas del japonés sobre su pecho, una de las mantas que utilizaba el pequeño neko oriental.

-Si, así también le entregare la jaula- eso era sinónimo de un "Nos volveremos a ver" cosa que les emociono.

-Bueno… hasta luego… - se despidió, el japonés hizo un ademan con la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a su mascota en brazos.

-_Sayonara_- el neko maulló, despidiéndose también. El ingles, con la mirada gacha estaba a punto de retirarse- Gracias por todo- le detuvo y rápidamente deposito un corto beso en su mejilla en modo de agradecimiento.

-N-no es nada, gracias a ti…- hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de llegarse hasta su mejilla, rozo sus labios en un beso rápido y cálido a la vez. Luego de eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-¡Arthur-san!- le tomo unos segundos en reaccionar- Yo… ¡Yo también lo quiero!- alzo la voz. El susodicho detuvo su andada y giro sobre sus propios talones para observar al japonés sonreírle, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. No hizo más que devolverle el gesto.

Retomo su camino de nuevo y desapareció de la vista del asiático lo cual ante eso entro a su hogar cerrando la puerta tras de si y bastante feliz… las cosas al final salieron mejor a como las esperaban…

Y ese era solo el inicio, no solo para ellos, sino también para los pequeños nekos que sin querer le habían dado el pequeño impulso que ambos necesitaban…

**.**

_Las mascotas se parecían a sus dueños, si, totalmente comprobado por ambos._

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Y... eso XD -no sabe que decir, pues le costo un poco de trabajo darle un final-

Solo diré que espero lo hayan disfrutado 8D, yo por lo menos disfrute un montón el hacerlo!

Comentarios son bien recibidos n-n no les tomara mucho tiempo, anímense!

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
